


A week without

by joochies



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically this is my first fic so idk what to tag, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joochies/pseuds/joochies
Summary: In which Zhangjing is helping Ziyi's vocal range for a week and Xukun and Yanjun aren't happy





	A week without

**Author's Note:**

> hi!:) this is my first Nine Percent/Idol Producer fic and also my first one posted on AO3, so forgive me if its bad or not good! 
> 
> I originally planned to have the smut in the first part but I didn't have enough time to finish so I'll just make a second chapter for those who would like to read it!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It wasn’t like no other member could help him, heck Nongnong was even persistent about helping Ziyi with the new song vocals, but Ziyi knew he needed the help of Jing ge if he wanted it to be the best. So naturally he knocked on Zhangjings door, covered in yellow and orange drawings from his fans, one specifically placed in the center of his door, of him and Yanjun that a fan had drawn from their first debut picture. Ziyi had smiled to himself, who would’ve thought that Yanjun, the guy who had the coldest exterorior, would be so smitten over Zhangjing, a literal ball of sunshine. 

“Come in!” Zhangjing had yelled out but it was mixed with laughter. Ziyi had twisted the knob and was met with Zhanging on his back, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks and bubbly laughter flowing out of his mouth. Yanjun was on his side, one arm bent holding his head up and the other tickling Zhangjing ruthlessly. The smile and admiration in Yanjun’s eyes faltered slightly when he saw Ziyi but it was replaced by a closed lip smile and softened eyes. “What's up Ziyi?” Zhangjing asked, flipping over onto his stomach. “Uh ge do you think you can help me with my lines for the new song? I can’t seem to find the right pitch?” Ziyi’s hand went up to his neck, slightly embarrassed he couldn’t do it on his own. “Of course!” Zhanging giggled, “First thing after breakfast tomorrow.” His bunny teeth smile was a sigh of relief for Ziyi. “Thanks jing ge, I owe you one.” And with that Ziyi had turned to take his leave, not before noticing how Yanjun slung his arm over Zhanjing’s lower back and nuzzled his face into Zhangjing’s neck. 

Ugh, love birds, Ziyi thought to himself, shaking his head and smiling.

Zhangjjng and Yanjun soon forgot about the polite interruption, slipping back into each others arms, talking carelessly about anything and everything. In their own little world, Yanjun was Zhangjing’s and Zhangjing was Yanjun’s. No one or thing in between them.

Well that’s what Yanjun had thought anyway…

*

Monday morning came soon enough and Zhangjing was ready for his lesson with Ziyi. The two weren’t particularly close, seeing as how Zhangjing stuck to Yanjun’s side and Ziyi to Xukun’s, but they weren’t an awkward pair either. Surprisingly enough they both had a passion for learning geography and would often send new information to each other after discovering a grand city. On occasion, when Ziyi’s insomnia got the best of him and Zhangjing’s nightly craving arose, they would silently watch whatever weird movie Ziyi had playing at 3am while sharing a tube of Raspberry ice cream. It was the first time Zhangjing felt a pang of sorrow for Ziyi. Mr. Rich-Handsome-Perfect-Face guy had trouble sleeping and lots of anxiety that not many saw.

And so, exactly at 9am sharp, typical of Ziyi, the younger boy walked into the practice room holding his lyric sheets and a pen. Zhangjing sighed at how differently they were both dressed. Ziyi in a white and black Adidas tracksuit and brand new looking white vans. Zhangjing however… was comfortably sitting in his regular lazy morning sweatpants and Yanjun’s favorite sweater, well Zhangjing’s now but Yanjun won’t admit to that. Zhangjing gave Ziyi a large smile and waved him over to the piano bench he was seated at. “Morning ‘jing, sorry its so early.” Ziyi plopped down next to Zhangjing in a huff, placing his paper and pencils on top of the piano and stretching his legs to the side. “Its fine! Nongnong’s been nagging me that I need to wake up early now a days anyway.” Zhangjing grabbed the lyric sheet and began to read over the tunes and pitches. Their new song was to be recorded in a weeks time and it was the first song they were doing without a rap. That left Xiao Gui, Justin and Ziyi in turmoil. Justin was fine just having two or three lines and Gui wasn’t one to protest against a little singing. But Ziyi was determined to make himself a better artist and decided to take the role as third vocal on the second verse. “Alright, lets get your voice warmed up and then have you sing over it once.” Zhangjing stretched out his fingers and gave Ziyi a warm smile. It was times like these where he enjoyed being in a group the most. Ziyi followed in command, sitting up straight and going through their everyday vocal warm ups.

After two or three attempts of trying to find the right pitch for the verse, Ziyi sighed and hung his head. “Jing I don’t know why I can’t find the right note! It’s like I’m tone deaf!” Ziyi groaned and leaned his forehead on the piano keys, frantic notes panged! off the walls of the room. Zhangjing placed his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, “Hey, not everyone finds the right tune on their first tries. Don’t worry okay? We’re gonna get this right.” Zhangjing gave one last squeeze before pushing his curls off his forehead and straightening his posture. “Again from the top, this time I want you to back vocal me and just listen to the pitch I’m giving.” Ziyi nodded in response, ready to follow Zhangjing’s orders.

And so the two spent hours in the practice room, singing the same note over and over, enough times that Ziyi was pretty sure even the walls of the room were tired of hearing the same thing over. Neither of the two left the room that day for anything except bathroom breaks and to stop their butts from falling asleep. Zhengting had brung them snacks here and there and lunch right around 1. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, cleaning out closets or writing new pieces. Everyone except for Xukun and Yanjun, who were both sulking in their own way. Yanjun had been so bored without Zhangjing at his side that he had somehow found himself watching a cooking show with Justin in the living room. It wasn’t that he didn’t like spending time with the younger boy, he just didn’t enjoy the British accents and poor English subtitling enough to want to stay. From 1pm until 8pm Yanjun had done nothing more than watch the clock and review his English textbooks. Yet somewhere in trying to do both he ended up laying in his bed watching videos of Zhangjing from the show.

Xukun on the other hand had tried needlessly to stop himself from thinking about how much he missed Ziyi by doing every chore known to man. Xukun found himself wishing for once that him and Ziyi didn’t wake up so early every morning because now he had to find something to do other than write songs and talk to Ziyi. It started with washing the dishes from breakfast and cleaning the windows in the dorms. Xukun had thought that with all the things that needed to be done around the place he would be occupied. But soon after 3pm there was nothing else to clean. Every surface and kitchen top was spotless and shining. Nongnong took pity on his leader and invited him out shopping with him. Nongnong and Chengcheng decided to start a garden in the backyard and the quirky pair was already out of good soil. 

It wasn’t until 8pm or so that Zhangjing and Ziyi had arrived back at the dorms, both tired from the hard wooden piano bench and throats slightly scratchy from overuse. With a final warning from Zhangjing to drink lots of water and get some rest, the pair went their separate ways the moment they stepped foot in the hall. Zhangjing had passed by his room, if you would even call it that, seeing as how he spent 99% of his time in Yanjun’s room and where 100% of all his belongings were. Zhangjing opened the door of their room to find a cute Yanjun sleeping with his arm and leg thrown over the side of the bed. Zhangjing smiled to himself and couldn’t resist sneaking a quick picture of his boyfriend before going to get clothes and a towel for the shower.

After Zhangjing had taken a much needed shower and properly ate his dinner, he joined a half awake Yanjun on their bed. Yanjun groaned from the bright phone light hitting his face but soon recovered when Zhangjing turned off the light and turned on the small night light they shared. It was a small blue moon with a bunny outlined in the middle. Zhangjing pulled back the fluffy comforter and slid in beside Yanjun, automatically curling up into his side and tucking his head underneath Yanjun’s chin. Yanjun hummed in pleasure, taking a deep breath in from his nose and kissing Zhangjing’s forehead. 

“You smell good.” Yanjun smiled into Zhanging’s head, pulling him impossibly closer

“Well it is your shampoo.” Zhangjing replied feeling his own heartbeat start to slow down and beat at the same pace as his lovers.

“Hmm when did I say you could use my shower necessities?” Yanjun’s remark held no sense of authority or anger, rather light banter just to hear his favorite sound; Zhangjing’s giggle.

Zhangjing gasped and hit Yanjun’s chest softly, “Fine! I’ll use Chengcheng’s from now on.” He huffed into the younger’s chest and shifted his leg so that one was in between Yanjun’s. 

“I never said I didn’t like you using my stuff… I like when you smell like me. It lets everyone else know you’re mine.” Yanjun was starting to slip back into sleep, content and satisfied now that he had his favorite boy beside him.

“As if the hickeys you leave on my neck and the way I walk after one of our rough nights isn’t enough for everyone else in the dorms to know.” Zhangjing trailed off lightly, shifting ever so slightly so that he could place his lips right in front of Yanjun’s. “Besides now that you say it, Chengcheng’s cologne does smell a lot better than yours if I think about it.” 

Yanjun let out a sound of displeasure and bit Zhangjings hand that had been resting between them. “Hush you don’t know what you’re saying when you’re tired.” 

Both boys giggled and soon fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing. 

*  
For the rest of the week, that's how Xukun and Yanjun spent their time. Trying to occupy their boredom with mindless activities. Luckily for Xukun, he had 3 children by the name of Xiao Gui, Justin and Chengcheng to keep entertained while having to stay inside from the snowstorm that was passing. The 4 boys found amusement in playing indoor tennis using the basketball court and even made it their mission to get Zhengting and Nongnong to join them. Yanjun however… he was stuck moping around all week waiting for his boyfriend to stop being such a nice person to other people and spend time with him. Tuesday he had a magazine photo shoot that lasted about 3 hours and then some signing to do with Linong. Wednesday he tried his best to help Chengcheng plant his flowers but after being told off one to many times for putting the plants in the wrong position he gave up with a huff. 

Thursday and Saturday Yanjun thought he was going crazy. He didn’t know if it was from the stress of trying to write his English song or from missing his boyfriend so much, but he knew he was starting to go crazy. Everyday he would peek his head into the practice room just to make sure Zhangjing was alive and glowing. The first two days Yanjun had watched Ziyi and Zhangjing stand face to face and sing to each other in different ways. A teaching technique that Jing had made up. But the following days, Yanjun started to see how much closer the pair had gotten, their arms incredibly close and heads just a little too close for comfort on Yanjun’s part. It wasn’t like Yanjun was an incredibly jealous person, it was hard to be when his boyfriend loved to hug and giggle at everyone and thing he could get close too. But Yanjun was still human of course and couldn’t stop the pang of jealousy that shot through his chest when he had opened the practice room door to Ziyi laying his head on Zhangjing’s stomach. The goal of the exercise was for Ziyi to feel how Zhangjing exhaled and tensed his stomach muscles when singing a certain high note.

 

Yanjun wasn’t alone though. The 3 nights that Yanjun had awakened for dinner in time to see Ziyi grab some food, he didn’t forget the way Xukun had dragged a confused Ziyi into his room and locked the door. He knew from the blasting music coming from Kun’s walls and Kun’s bruised neck in the mornings that Yanjun wasn’t the only one upset over the time the others spent together. The worst day was Friday though. It started out like the rest of the week, leading into him and Xiao Gui going shopping for new apparel. They had stopped by the jewelry parlor and 4 shoe stores before coming to a final stop at a name brand shop that Xiao Gui had insisted was “fire man.” The store was large and spacious, pop-hipster music playing over head and way too overpriced outfits hanging on the racks. Yanjun wondered around mindlessly while the other continued to try on clothes. Yanjun had come across a light pink silk button up and a black lace choker to match. His mind automatically thought about how fantasizing amazing Zhangjing would look in just that, nothing more. Yanjun internally groaned just thinking about Zhangjing in anything of his or without anything on at all. The whole week was spent with Zhangjing waking up before Yanjun and coming back after Yanjun was in a deep sleep. It wasn’t like they were fuck bunnies, they just had great stamina and amazing passion. Which resulted in them doing something sexual 5/7 days a week but no one else needed to know that. Yanjun took one last look at the pink shirt before deciding to buy it and the choker, already regretting his decision when the two boys walked out of the store. It was a long drive back to the dorms and Yanjun had a beginning boner just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Zhangjing. 

Yanjun was lucky that night that Zhenting ordered pizza for everyone, simply calling out that the pizza was ready instead of walking in on Yanjun furiously trying to get off on the thought of Zhangjing moaning his name in memory. He came in as little as 15 mins and sighed heavy into the desk chair. “You Zhangjing you owe me big time.” Yanjun groaned out loud before cleaning himself off and washing up. 

*

Sunday had come before Ziyi knew it and he was nervous as hell to record. He knew that Zhanging had increased his singing ability in the short week they spent training but he was still uncertain that he would be able to get it right. The pair was seated on the piano bench in their usual spots, Ziyi on the left Zhangjing on the right. “One more time from the top, I’ll sing the the others lines, you just focus on your part okay?” Zhangjing had given Ziyi a reassuring smile and began to play. Zhangjing’s voice was smooth and silky and gave Ziyi some peace of mind as he melted into the tune Jing played. The two sounded good together, Ziyi had a rougher deeper voice but it blended quite well with Zhangjings. The two had went over the song another two times before their manager told them it was time for Ziyi to record. Zhangjing had recorded his the night before to get it out the way.

“Hey you got this okay? You worked hard and I’m proud of how far you’ve come. You have a stable voice and good rasps. You can do it Ziyi I know you can, bro” Zhangjing tried his best to stifle a laugh at the last part, using his fist to hid his smile. Ziyi laughed loud and relieved, he believed his ge and trusted his judgement. If he thought Ziyi was ready then Ziyi was ready, he just needed to keep Zhangjing’s confidence with him. “I owe you big time Jing, seriously I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without your help.” He let out a sheepish chuckle and lowered his eyes, grateful to have an amazing friend and teacher like Zhangjing. “Come here bro! You know I’d do anything for you!” Zhangjing opened his arms and pulled Ziyi into a tight hug, stretching far onto his tippy toes so Ziyi wouldn’t have to bend his back to reach his level. “You’re the best bro, bro.” Ziyi said into Zhangjings hair. They parted in a laugh and reached for their belongings, heading towards the door with satisfaction that they had accomplished so much in such little time. 

Ziyi had slung his arm over Zhangjing shoulders, slightly ruffling the older boys hair. “Thanks again Jing ge, ” Ziyi squeezed Zhangjing’s shoulders. He could feel the heated glare from a very angry Yanjun in the doorway, “I’ll buy you hotpot when I get back. Promise.” Ziyi shrugged on his coat and walked through the doorway, not before smiling at Yanjun and winking at him. Such a silly boy, what was he glaring at Ziyi for? He was already in enough trouble with Kun as it was for his endless training. Zhangjing hadn’t stopped giggling from behind Ziyi’s frame until he was left with a very annoyed and impatient man in front of him. “Is something wrong Yanjun?” He sweetly asked, already knowing the answer. Yanjun pushed himself on the door frame and strode over to Zhangjing, face emotionless and unchanging. Contrary to his exterior look, he was giddy and excited on the inside, Zhangjing was finally free again and Yanjun had lots of things he wanted to do with Zhangjing. 

Yanjun slid an arm around Zhangjings waist and pulled him in for a swift kiss, biting down hard on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, the problem is I missed my boyfriend for an entire week and was dying, only to find out he’s been flirting with my friend!” Yanjun had exclaimed in slight annoyance but Zhangjing knew he meant nothing by it by the way Yanjun was stroking his hair. Zhangjing stepped closer to Yanjun and circle his small arms around Yanjun’s slim waist. “I know I know I’ve been busy this week but I’m free for the rest of the day.” Zhangjing smiled up at Yanjun, “We can do whatever you want.” He placed a soft kiss on Yanjun’s lips. Enjoying the way his boyfriend tasted like strawberries and vanilla. 

“Oh I have a lot of things we can do today.” Yanjun smiled down at his boyfriend, thoughts of how good he would look in the outfit he bought crossing his mind. The two smiled at each other and prepared themselves for a busy night.

**Author's Note:**

> whew! I hoped that wasn't too disappointing ... Ill try to upload the smut chapter tomorrow :) leave me any comments or kudos if you would like! 
> 
> -joochie


End file.
